


House Guest Tradition

by kingkjdragon



Series: Traditions Of the Alolan Region [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Come Swallowing, First Time, Oral Sex, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Professor Kukui shows Ash the Alolan tradition for house Guests





	

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing

Kukui sat next to Ash on his couch and angled to look at him "now before we get into the rules of your stay, there is a tradition here in Alola" the professor said  
"What is the Tradition?" Ash asked as he looked around happily while Pikachu scampered off to explore their new home

The professor's cheeks reddened slightly "it is tradition for the host to preform an act of oral intercourse on the guest if they are to stay for a period lasting longer than 2 weeks" he explained to the boy  
"oral Intercourse? what is that? Is it fun?" Ash asked confused and staring at Kukui with his large eyes and a slight tilt to his head

Kukui chuckled "yes it's fun, as for what it is how about I just show you" he says before getting on the floor between Ash's legs and undoing his shorts and sliding them off  
Blushing Ash remained motionless as his underwear was revealed to the Professor

"very cute" Kukui said as he looked at the boy's briefs which were blue with a yellow lightning bolt on the crotch as he reached up to stroke at the hidden genitals  
Ash let out a moan as he grew to 5 inches hard from the touch of Kukui's hands and his breathing got heavier as well

Kukui smiled before he slid off Ash's briefs and leaned in to lick the member  
Moaning out at the sensation Ash let his head drop back and closed his eyes

Kukui chuckled as he licked Ash's cock rubbing his thighs with his hands as he did so  
Ash felt a tight coil in his groin as Kukui continued to lick him and rub his body, wiggling a little Ash accidentally slid down revealing his virgin hole to the Professor

the professor smirked and moved down to lick at it as he stroked Ash's cock with his right hand and fondle his balls with his left  
"oh Professor I have to pee" moaned Ash not knowing he was about to cum 

Kukui chuckled, but kept going knowing what was really happening as he angled the boy's cock so it would shoot onto hi stomach  
Ash let out a loud moan and shot his first load of cum it was thin and watery 

The professor pulled back and smiled at the boy as he rubbed his thighs soothingly  
Panting Ash looked at the professor for an explanation 

Kukui smiled up at him "everything I did with my mouth is considered oral" he informs the boy as he moves to sit next to him  
Panting Ash decided he wanted to learn to do it 

Kukui chuckled at the boy "I have no problem teaching you" he said as he ruffled Ash's hair  
Ash smiled and hugged Kukui tightly saying"thank you so much Professor"

the professor chuckled "considering the circumstances you can call me Kukui in private" he said as he placed a kiss on the half naked boy's forehead  
Ash giggled and curled up onto Kukui's lap still half naked 

Kukui smiled and stroked the boy's back as he leaned back into the couch  
Ash asked "should I start now Kukui?" while moving to sit up straight on Kukui's lap and wiggle around a bit

Kukui chuckled at Ash's enthusiasm as he groaned as the boy's wiggling caused his cock to twitch "if you feel up to it"  
Nodding his head and bouncing Ash was sure he was ready to handle this and learn to do what Kukui had done to him

"alright, first get on your knees" Kukui said as Ash's bouncing had already gotten him hard  
Eagerly Ash slid to his knees in front of Kukui his shirt draping over his soft cock and legs making him look like an angel

Kukui smiled kindly down at him as he undid his pants sliding them off revealing that he hadn't worn underwear as his 8 inch cock sprang free  
Ash looked on in amazement at the thick cock gently reaching out to caress it with his hand 

"yeah that's it take it slow" Kukui encouraged as he smiled at the boy  
Slowly Ash stroked the cock until a small drop of liquid gathered at the tip, making him move closer to see it better  
"That's called pre" Kukui informed Ash "it starts coming out once your cock has been given enough pleasure" he said as he leaned back and let the boy move at his own pace  
"does it Taste good?" Ash asked in wonder as he felt the urge to lick it up

Kukui chuckled "it's a bit of an acquired taste, but I enjoy it" he told Ash as he watched on  
Ash leaned forward and licked up the small amount of Pre to see if he liked it   
Kukui let out a low groan at the tentative lick to his cock  
Enjoying the flavor Ash took the head in his mouth and gave a few gentle sucks like Kukui had done to himself 

"oh yeah that's it" Kukui encouraged as Ash suckled on his cock head  
Slowly bobbing his head Ash enjoyed the taste of Kukui enough that his own cock was once more hard

"you're a natural Ash" the professor moaned out as he ran a hand through the boy's hair  
Relaxing at the praise more of Kukui's cock slid into Ash's mouth allowing Ash to smell Kukui's crotch more

"that's it nice and easy" Kukui said as he continued running his hand through Ash's hair  
Ash did not gag as the cock slid into his throat and he was able to bury his nose in to the hairy base of it  
Kukui couldn't stop his hips reaction and lightly thrust into the boy's mouth "holy shit, you're mouth was made for this"  
Letting out a string of moans from the smell, taste and Praise Ash sucked harder on the wonderful tasting cock

Kukui decided to take some control and gripped Ash's hair lightly and pulled his head up and down his cock slowly  
Ash went along and loved the sensation of the hard cock sliding in and out of his throat  
"so good" Kukui said as he thrust as he dragged Ash's head up and down his cock making sure not to be too rough  
Ash felt his own cock pulse in need and reached down to feel it causing a louder moan to reverberate around Kukui's cock

"So close" Kukui said as the vibrations teased his cock as he held Ash's head and started thrusting faster sliding in and out of the boy's mouth and throat with ease  
Ash started gently rubbing himself while moaning as he sucked Kukui off

"yeah that's it" Kukui encouraged as he thrust into the moaning boy enjoying the vibration on his cock  
Ash could not hold back and more and shot his cum onto his own hand letting out a deeper groan pushing Kukui over the edge

Kukui groaned out and flooded Ash's mouth with his thick seed pulling back so only the head was in  
Ash moaned as he swallowed as fast as he could but some still leaked out of his mouth 

Kukui smiled as he finished and pulled from the boy's mouth before catching the leaking cum with his thumb and pushed it back into Ash's mouth so he could suck it off his thumb  
Blushing Ash cleaned the thumb with an eager tongue happy he made Kukui feel good  
Kukui smiled and pulled the boy into his lap "you did very well Ash" he said as he kissed the boy's nose  
With a giggle and yawn Ash curled up to sleep on the Professor content

Kukui smiled and held the boy as he napped rubbing his back as he laid on the couch to make both of them more comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas for other traditions are welcomed would also love to add in a few real Hawaiian and polynesian traditions


End file.
